


A little slut but in a nice way

by LarisUSB



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/pseuds/LarisUSB
Summary: Amelia and Carina like to be eccentric in bed sometimes. And Amelia wants to convince Addison to try to be eccentric in sex with Meredith. After all, Amelia wouldn't be a good sister if she didn't guarantee that her brother's widow and her ex-sister-in-law would have multiple orgasms in each other's company.
Relationships: Carina DeLuca/Amelia Shepherd, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	A little slut but in a nice way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/gifts).



> I want to thank @bobbiejelly who always supports me and who when writing about Naomi and Addison participating in Carina's study, inspired me to revisit an old work and rewrite it to become the fanfic that I am now starting.

The first time is always something strange, even if it is with those you already know. To try something means to be careful with the other's desire and limitations. It was no different for Carina and Amelia when they decided to spice up their relationship with somewhat controversial activities. In her memoirs, it was still possible to relive that night.

They decided to rent a cabin in the forest, the maximum privacy for their night, so if they didn't like it, they wouldn't have associated those moments with their room. After everything was prepared, they went to the bedroom. Once there, the view was beautiful, the large windows gave them the chance to see the trees and the stars, on the other hand, also provided a feeling of lack of privacy.

“ God, I feel like an animal inside the zoo. It is as if the forest was going to be an audience for our sex. What if a squirrel appears? Or a raccoon, or worse Bigfoot? I don't know, he exists and he will see you on top of me and my legs spread, with me moaning…”

Amelia looked to Carina for help to get her out of the whirlwind that her line of thought has become. The Italian thought it was cute, but she wouldn't say that now, she didn't want to risk breaking the night's atmosphere even more.

“ Melia, do you want to give up? It's okay if we just roast marshmallows in the living room fireplace and watch Gossip Girl. Any night at your side would be perfect, regardless of what we do to pass the time.”

Shepherd shook her head, she still wanted to try something new that night, they just needed to change some arrangements.

“ No, I want us to have some eccentric fun, but can you know, leave the bathroom light on and turn off the bedroom light? You know, to make the atmosphere dimmer and make it harder to look outside? I'm fine with the moonlight coming in and leaving it lit up in a sexy way, I just don't want to see the trees outside so clearly.”

Carina knew what to do, no sex tonight for Amelia, but for sure, she will want to try again after what she experienced in that room. Without saying a word, she walked to the bathroom and turned on the light, leaving the door wide open, going to the bedroom switch she turned off the lights that lit up before walking over to the bed. The Italian would ensure that the experience was mind-blowing and for that, she already had the script ready in her mind. With the most accent I could do, she said in a low tone.

“ Enough talking, Bambina. Facedown on the bed, I will make your night unforgettable, mia Bella rosa.”

Amelia was excited and at the same time nervous. This was the first meeting of this type she was having with her girlfriend and now she was afraid of what could happen if she or Carina realized that they did not enjoy doing that, not with each other. It reminded her that she would have to call Charlotte later, after all, it was the three nights with her and Cooper that taught her everything she knew about dynamics outside the "normal" relationship curve. Okay, maybe it wasn't the best time to think about your blonde friend eating her from behind and holding her hair, while her mouth was busy enjoying her friend's cock. Just the memory was enough for the neuro to feel her body on fire, it was not out of malice, but some memories can arouse sensations that she does not want to have, not when she is in a monogamous relationship. But about this kind of thing, Amelia and Carina were open, their relationship was closed, but that doesn't mean that certain involuntary desires cannot appear. When that happened, the two usually sit, talk, and well ... make those fantasies come true but between the two. Yes, a threesome with King and Cooper was exciting but having Carina DeLuca with a Strap-on in front of her while she was on all fours with an anal plug, that's what is called the definition of perfection. Her small, dirty daydreams were shattered by the clapping of the other woman in the room, who at that moment was already behind Shepherd.

“ When I give an order, I expect a yes lady or at least a good explanation of why you still haven't fulfilled what I sent, Bella.”

Accompanied by this speech, a slap was placed on Amelia's ass. Nothing too painful but strong enough to scare her with surprise and leave a tingle in the affected band.

“ Jeans, shoes, and shirt outside. Then bed, got it?”

Before Amelia could start to undress, Carina took her arm lightly and whispered.

“ Are we doing well? I don't want to go too fast. We go at your pace and only if you want, Melia. “

The neurosurgeon can't help but smile and give her girlfriend a kiss.

“ Everything is perfect.”

Returning to the scene they were creating, Italy released her lover's arm and allowed her girlfriend to carry out her order. Shepherd's sweet smile had been replaced by a malicious one remembering that she wasn't wearing panties and how much seeing her ass drove Carina crazy. The brunette with blue eyes took off her blouse and sat on the bed to untie her sandals, taking all the time possible so that the gynecologist could have a good view of her breasts. But her plan did not seem to be working as soon as Carina started this act, she went to the bathroom. Sighing, Amy removed her jeans and lay on the bed as directed.

The Italian took the time that Amelia undressed to go to the bathroom, from there she watched her girlfriend do what was asked, then staring at herself in the mirror, straightened her hair and took the opportunity to remove her shoes, khaki pants and dress shirt they would not be a problem, it did not hinder him to move and create a certain level of power with her being dressed and the person in bed not. She was excited but she also knew that she needed to be very careful, she didn't want to hurt Shepherd physically or mentally. That's why she decided that there would be no sex that night. Before, the obstetrician already had her fears because it would be the first time that she would see her girlfriend in such a pure state of vulnerability and that was something she wanted to learn to deal with before going any deeper. She planned to talk to Amelia about it when they got to the room, but when they got there and her girlfriend talked about squirrels, raccoons, and everything, Carina understood. It was her beloved's way of saying that he wasn't ready either, not yet, not today. Of course, she had already had sex, a lot of sex, good sex from astronomical orgasms but it was the first time of the two together in a BDSM scene. Neither of them was amateurs or beginners but were new to doing it together. So that night would not be about sex, because BDSM is not about sex and neither is their relationship.

Carina DeLuca was much more than sex and that was what that night would be about, handing over control, trust, and the benefits of the previous two points. She would teach neuro the first rule of being her girl: Pleasure is a consequence, independent of enjoyment, independent of penetration, independent of sex. Pleasure came from the connection and that would be established that night. Just one night, that's what the Italian would focus on, just that night, the rest was a concern for her future self.

On purpose, the gynecologist stayed in the bathroom for long minutes. It was necessary that her companion in bed, learn to be patient, and understand that she would not always get what she wanted immediately. Brushing her teeth and fixing her perfect bun again, she left the bathroom. The only lights that existed were the bathroom light that lit its way to the center of the room and the moonlight, which bathed Amelia in its entirety. From her black strands of hair to her worked shoulders, her delicate red bra, the dimples at the end of her back, her white buttocks, her thick thighs, and her small feet. It was like appreciating a work of art, a fool was looking in the Sistine Chapel, in the fresco on its ceiling, for a connection with the divine. Michelangelo will be wrong when he painted Genesis in that place, because paradise, the representation of perfection, beauty, and purity, was in front of Carina, facedown, contemplating the simple moon that stood out in the starry night sky of Seattle. The idea of purity was what most attracted the Italian because it was something that both would certainly end that impression that night.

A chill went up to Amelia's spine when she felt Carina's fingertips touch and lightly traced the path from her ass to her thighs.

“ I don't remember telling you to remove your panties. I don't know if you deserve a prize for proactivity or punishment for wanting to be touched before we even start doing anything.”

That voice, it was clear that the Italian was provoking Shepherd, after all, she knew that she never wore panties. But by the scene and also wanting to avoid premature punishment, the American responded.

“ I didn't take it, madam. I don't wear panties, she likes to breathe.”

“ She? Your pussy? I enjoyed being called madam, so please continue.”

The blue-eyed brunette desired to stick her head on the pillow so she wouldn't have to face the situation she was in. Her skin was vibrating, her heart was beating fast, everything was so intense at that moment, the desire that dominated her was to run until she had crossed one of the windows. However, the cold hand that rested on her right buttock and the soft voice that accompanied her, reminded her of why she came here.

“Let's do it like that, Bella. I ignore this slip this time but if you come as a needy whore, see me without panties again, the punishment will be doubled, okay?”

Neuro has never felt so wet without needing to touch herself. Hearing Carina speak like that ... if some things seem less dirty when said in French when spoken with an Italian accent, all malice goes up to the last level. It was more than obvious that now she would insist on not wearing any underwear in the next session. Realizing that her girlfriend needed verbal confirmation, she said.

“ Yes ma'am. I understood.”

“ Very well, here's how things will be. I will tell you what I am going to do and you will tell me if you feel comfortable with it or not. I want sincerity, trust is a two-way street and I will not move on if I feel that you do not trust me with the truth. For this to be fun, both need to be safe, physically, and mentally, understood?”

Once again, Amelia ranted that it was. Going to the suitcase she had prepared for that night, Carina took a small glass, dipped her hand with the grape oil that was in that bottle. Remembering Amelia's chills and how shivery she was, she rubbed her hands so they were warm and could be the most pleasant to her love, with her hands warm, started to massage her companion's neck. With each touch of her fingers, it was possible to perceive two things, the chills this time of lust and the relaxation of the submissive. Yes, Amy was still afraid but she was giving herself to the Italian. Shoulders, back, hips, butt, thighs, calves, and feet, all received the attention of the gynecologist. There was no malice in groping, that was not the intention, it was about allowing yourself to feel safe and not how much Amelia's clitoris would pulsate, although it was possible to say that both points were successfully obtained. 

Her body was relaxed but not her heart, it was over a thousand. The neuro could feel her body glow as if someone had set fire to a giant fuel tank. Like gasoline, she felt herself burning and being consumed by the desire for her girlfriend to touch him more, to go deeper with the work of her fingers, to penetrate and take her completely.

It was so strange that this desire was accompanied by the desire to join the dominant in an embrace, just to be beside her, lying down, enjoying caresses in her hair, and the delicious perfume that DeLuca exuded. A feeling of surrender consumed her, yes she wanted to have so many orgasms until she no longer felt her body but still, she wanted to sink into the arms of her beloved, to have the maximum contact between their bodies. That was when she understood, feeling safe and belonging, that was the theme of that night.

And it was, that night, no clitoris was touched and no holes penetrated, but a lot of impacts were made. Some spanking, a pair of ropes, and even a food tasting, while Amelia used a sale, were part of the program. And that was what opened the door for them to try more and more, to explore their limits together until BDSM became a practice present in some of their intimate moments. And that was what Shepherd wanted to convince Addison to try with Meredith.

“ Think, Addie. You arrive all sexy in the room, Meredith is wearing flannel and jeans with her arms crossed waiting for you. You kneel in front of her, she holds her chin so that she looks straight ahead with her other hand unbuttoning her pants. So when it is falling over her hips, she brings her face closer so that I feel how wet she…”

“ AMELIA. STOP TALKING FOR THE LOVE OF GOD.”

Addison was redder than the color of her hair when Amelia said she needed to talk something serious about Gray, the last thing Adrianne expected was to hear an erotic tale about her and her girlfriend.

“ You detailed this too much for those who never thought about it, Amelia.”

“ And you blushed too much for those who didn't like the idea. Besides that you are the ex-wife of my dead brother who is dating his widow, it can't be any stranger than that. Besides, this whole scenario was something that Carina imagined and not me. Although I agree that you should like it, you're a bit of a slut. Take it as a compliment, I have complete respect for you, Addie.”

Rolling her eyes, the redhead looked at Amelia and shook her head.

“ Look, I do not want to know what you and your girlfriend talk and play in their eccentric meetings, just do not put me or Mer in the middle. We are fine with our relationship vanilla and you have to talk about it is with Charlotte, she likes it and not me.”

A sly smile appeared on Amelia's face.

“ Addison, how exactly do you know enough definitions to know that your relationship is vanilla? You like eccentric things too, I knew. Everyone is a little naughty, Addison is normal. So are you going to tell me who you experimented with and what was it? Did you and my brother like ropes? Or was it with Mark and something of petplay? Did you walk with him on a leash? Was it with Sam? Does he have big hands, did he give good spankings? Wait wait, it was with Jake, wasn't it? You made him your little bitch and dressed him up as a girl, didn't you? Wait ... you don't want to do anything with Meredith because you already do? Was Carina wrong? You're the dominant, aren't you? You even like to be penetrated but you also like to be in control of the scene. My God, Addie, you are so depraved.”

Before Shepherd could say anything more, Addison covered Amelia’s mouth with her hands.

“ Quiet, quiet, or I'll get a super glue to put those lips together. And not Amelia, for all those things you said. Are you going to be quiet and let it go?”

When Amy nodded yes, Montgomery uncapped the neuro's mouth but she should have expected what was coming.

“ Wait a minute, if it is not for all things, does it mean that you are the submissive and the one who gets in?”


End file.
